inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Midorikawa Ryuuji
(Midfielder) |number= 10 (Gemini Storm) 13 (Inazuma Japan) 20(Manga) |element=Wood |team= Gemini Storm (former) Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan B |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Episode 027 Episode 040 (GO) |seiyuu= Yuki Kodaira}} Midorikawa Ryuuji (緑川リュウジ, alien name: Reize) Is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a midfielder and the captain of Gemini Storm. He later became a midfielder for Inazuma Japan. In GO, he is Kiyama Hiroto's secretary. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"A cold-hearted youth who thinks that those who lose are worthless."'' Appearance In Season 2, Midorikawa's olive green hair is tied up a little higher, and his four thick strands of hair falling over his forehead are not seen or are tied up. In Season 3, his hair is tied into a ponytail, with four thick strands of hair falling over his forehead forming like a letter 'M', tan skin tone and sharp black eyes. His casual clothes are a white long-sleeved T-shirt topped with a purple shirt and green shorts. Midorikawa has also be seen in the training outfit from Sun Garden, an orphanage, collared t-shirt with brown shorts. In GO, he lost some of his tan and usually wears a red turtle-neck top under a light lavender-grey suit jacket with blue trousers and white shoes. His hair is tied up into a messy bun that slightly resembles his "Reize" hairstyle. Personality Midorikawa's 'alien' personality, Reize, is proud and prefers to refer to others as a lower standard, usually disregarding the others. His natural personality, on the other hand, is bright, cheerful and hardworking as shown as when he really desired to become stronger to help the team. He later claims that it took him a while to develop a convincing 'alien' character which appears to be the complete opposite of his natural personality. Despite this, he is shown to enjoy referencing and dictating famous quotes and proverbs in both personalities such as "Some things never change" and "All's well that end's well." Plot Season 2 He was the captain of Gemini Storm and introduces himself as 'Reize' when Aliea Gakuen attacked. He first appeared when he destroyed Raimon Junior High after winning against the original Inazuma Eleven, who were fighting in place of Raimon as they were still returning from their match in the finals against Zeus. They later have a match against Raimon, where he and his team made a crushing victory over Raimon, injuring, in the process, Shishido, Handa, Matsuno, Kageno and Shourinji. In the next day, Reize and Gemini Storm attacked a park in Nara and abducted the Japan's prime minister, Zaizen Sosuke. At the end of the Episode 29, he made a speech explaining the Aliea Gakuen objectives. Later, when Gemini Storm was almost leaving, he is seen smiling after Endou challenged him. In Episode 30 he asks to Raimon why they are here since they can't beat his team, but Endou says that they are here to have another match and challenges them. Reize then says that they can't do this because Raimon have only ten players. He later acespts a match when Touko joins Raimon. At the beginning of the second half he gives the order to his teammates to destroy Raimon. When the score was 31-0 to Gemini Storm, Reize decides to end the match and uses Astro Break to score the 32nd goal, destroying the ball in the process. He was seen again at the end of the Episode 32, where, after destroying another school he announces that Gemini Storm is going to Hakuren's school. His team was powerful that they won the first two matches against Raimon without letting Raimon get a point on them and pinning down Endou to the ground by not even giving him a chance to block their shoots but they lost the third match when Fubuki joined the team. They were then "exiled" by Desarm from Epsilon and did not appear again for the entire season, though it was said after the defeat of Aliea Academy that both the children from Epsilon and Gemini Storm were fine. Season 3 He reappeared again as one of Japan's representatives. During his debut appearance in this season, he comes from the edge of the gym room surrounded by a black aura. Shadow comments that he has a sinister aura. No one recognizes him until he speaks in his usual proverbs. Everyone states that his appearance and attitude is really the opposite from when he was a player of Aliea Academy before. As Mukata Masaru confronts him about his school's destruction, Midorikawa replied that he was 'evil' because he really wants to bring out the 'evil character' appearance, suiting their theme of 'alien'. He plays in Kidou's team and makes the second goal using Astro Break after a pass from Toromaru. He was shown to be training the hardest compared to the other members of Inazuma Japan. He is sometimes shown to be training at night when the other players are sleeping. However, he thinks that he isn't able to get any better with practice and tells a worried Hiroto that it was a mistake to put someone from the second rank team of Aliea Academy in the nationals. Hiroto however, encourages him by reminding him how he developed his game with the others orphans at Sun Garden, and tells him he is stronger than he thinks and telling him the he will be fine, bringing Midorikawa's confidence back. He was very serious and tensed in the match against Neo Japan, but after Hiroto making him realize that he is stronger, he revived and exhibited a new hissatsu, Lightning Accel. Midorikawa was seen taking a walk with Kazemaru in Episode 78 and also the fifth/sixth person to be spying on Endou and Fuyuka while Rika, Touko, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu being the first four. He is also the only one not blushing in Episode 78 wich shows that he is somewhat comfortable with girls. Note that this is the second time he is seen with his casual clothing, the first one is during Episode 68. In the match against Fire Dragon, Midorkawa was injured and was switched out early in the match. Due to the extent of his injury, he was unable to return to Inazuma Japan. When the team was in Liocott Island for the finals, he sent Hiroto a postcard in Episode 101, telling them that he has been keeping well and was training to return to Inazuma Japan and have other matches along with rest of the team. In Episode 122, he's seen practicing with Saginuma, being supervised by Coach Hitomiko while watching the FFI finals. Afterwards, they are reunited with Hiroto. Plot (GO) Anime He appears in Episode 40, where he, along with Hiroto, meet again with Endou and Kidou at the Resistance's base. It was stated by Kudou that they both joined the Resistance. Hiroto also states that Midorikawa is actually his secretary in Kira company. In Episode 41, he and Hiroto are seen having a reunion with the other members of the Resistance, talking to them about the Fifth Sector's top secret project, named only as "Dragonlink". In Episode 42, he called Hiroto back to the Resistance's base, saying that he discovered what is the Dragonlink project. He is later seen inside of Hiroto's car, going to the Amano Mikado Stadium in order to warn Endou. He tried to call him, but Endou's cellphone was outside the coverage area. In Episode 43, he was seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon and Dragonlink along with Hiroto, Fudou, Kabeyama and Kazemaru. In Episode 44, he was seen listening Hibiki's speech after Raimon won against Dragonlink. Game He was seen talking to Kariya in the Shine version of the Inazuma Eleven GO (Game) along with Hiroto. He is also seen watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium with Kira Hiroto, much like in the anime. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 You can recruit Reize after talking with him in Kyoto (Manyuuji's town). Beat Gemini Storm in Furukabu's challenge tree and select him in the machine. After receiving a call from Hibiki, he will randomly appear in the Hakuren school area near the trees. But make sure you have Fubuki in your first 4 players. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Midorikawa in his younger form, you need to have: *'Encounter': Meet Midorikawa! - Part 1 (At Past Inazuma Town's Cafe. The answer to his question is the first option); *'Encounter': Meet Midorikawa! - Part 2 (At Bakumatsu Era's North Bridge. The answer to his question is the second option); *'Encounter': Meet Midorikawa! - Part 3 (At Nobunaga Era's Festival Field. The answer to his question is the first option); *'Encounter': Meet Midorikawa! - Part 4 (Next to the Raimon's Soccer Club. The answer to his question is the third option) After this, he can be scouted by an ammount of 2210 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven 2 At Lvl. 99 ' *'GP: 173 *'TP': 89 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 63 *'Control': 73 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 71 Inazuma Eleven 3 FFI Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 125 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 59 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 71 *'Stamina': 55 *'Guts': 62 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 138 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 78 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 78 Adult Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 142 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 133 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 68 Reize At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 142 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 72 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 76 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Astro Break' *'SH Gaia Break' *'SH Universe Blast' *'OF Warp Drive' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Astro Break V2' *'OF Warp Drive' *'SH Astro Gate' *'OF Lightning Accel' Reize Form *'SH Astro Break' *'SH Astro Gate' *'SH Universe Blast' *'OF Warp Drive' Inazuma Eleven GO Young Form *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'DF Deep Mist' Alien Form *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'DF Hunter's Net' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form *'SH Astro Break' *'SH Gamma Strike' *'OF Spinning Upper' *'SK Wide Range' Adult Form *'SH Astro Break' *'SH Dead Future' *'OF Southern Crosscut' *'OF Transmove' Alien Form *'SH Astro Break' *'SH Gauss Shot' *'DF Hunter's Net' *'SK Slim Range' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow OF' (Reize; Gra Fa Route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven Go 2:Chrono Stone Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Kariya Masaki' **'SH Rainbow Bubble Shot' *'MIMAX Kiyama Hiroto' Concept Art tumblr_m27vzi5J8J1qhauoro4_1280.jpg|Reize character design tumblr_m27vzi5J8J1qhauoro2_1280.jpg|Midorikawa character design tumblr_m27vzi5J8J1qhauoro3_1280.jpg|Midorikawa in casual clothes design tumblr_m1vczfsAs11qhauoro2_1280.jpg|Midorikawa(GO) character design Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Aliea B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Aliea B' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Union' *'Dark Heroes' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Snow Weasel' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Team Kidou' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen (Team)' Trivia *'Midori' in Midorikawa means green, which is a pun to his green hair. Similarly, his surname in the dub, 'Greenway' is another hair pun. *His dub alien name Janus is also an roman god of doors, starts, ends etc. The god Janus is usually descripted two-faced which could refer to Midorikawa's personality. *He is also the only character to tear the net of a goal with a shot, and one of two characters to make the ball burst due to the power of his shot (the other being Gouenji, when he was convincing Kidou to join the Raimon team). Navigation Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User